The subject of the invention is a device for exchanging and for preventing the bending of a pushing-in bar glass manufacturing
In glass manufacture, the freshly formed still very hot glass items, for example bottles, are aligned substantially in a row, but not absolutely exactly. This is both with respect to the spacing and with respect to a straight line. In order to be able to further transport the glass items coming from the furnace, pushing-in devices are known which displace a pushing-in bar, having a multiplicity of fingers arranged at regular intervals next to one another, in the horizontal direction at a right angle to the longitudinal extent of the pushing-in bar. As a result of the thermal radiation of the glass items, which are still at a few hundred degrees, the pushing-in bar is very strongly heated on the one hand and tends to bend and, on the other hand, the spacings between the fingers on the pushing-in bar must be able to be changed as quickly as possible during a format change of the glass items to be transported in order to achieve as short a downtime as possible of the entire plant for manufacturing glass items.